


The Perfect Christmas

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie wakes up Christmas morning to a surprise from Buck and Christopher.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 296





	The Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> Gifting this as an early Christmas present for Autumn, because she deserves some soft Buddie fluff 💜

Eddie wakes to the feeling of hands shaking his arm. His first thought is to be on the alert for any sign of danger or emergency. 

Then he's met with the sight of Buck grinning above him and feels himself relax. If something was wrong Buck wouldn't be looking so happy.

"What is it?" Eddie asks, running a hand through his hair. 

Buck's smile only widens further, "It's Christmas!"

Eddie raises an eyebrow. He's figured out how much Buck loves the holiday, despite not really having the fondest memories about it from his childhood. 

He's been bursting with excitement all week leading up to today. When Eddie had questioned him about it last night as they'd filled Christopher's stocking and put the rest of the presents under the tree, Buck had shrugged and told him he was just making up for lost time. Just because he didn't have to have the chance to enjoy it as a kid, doesn't mean he shouldn't now. Plus, he said he wants Christopher to have the best Christmas ever. Something Eddie can't begrudge him for. 

Even if it means getting up before the sun has had a chance to fully rise. 

"I have a plan," Buck tells him. "And I need your help."

Even if Eddie would love nothing more than to sink further under his covers and sleep for another hour or two he can't deny Buck. Not when he looks so happy. 

So he pushes his covers off and gets to his feet "What can I do?"

"You'll see." Buck has a bounce in his step as he leads him out of the room and into the dining room. He's surprised to see Christopher already sitting at the table. 

"Chris?"

Christopher smiles, "Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas." Eddie runs a hand through his hair on his way by. He looks down at the table in surprise. "What is all this?"

"We made you breakfast," Christopher says. "Special Christmas pancakes."

Eddie smiles and takes a seat next to Christopher, across from Buck. "They look great." He plops a few down onto his plate before doing the same for Christopher. "Who's idea was this?"

"It was a joint effort," Buck says. He pours a generous amount of strawberry syrup on his pancakes before handing the bottle to Christopher. Eddie can't stand it, but they both love the stuff. "We wanted to do something nice for you and this was a good compromise."

Eddie raises an eyebrow, "What were the other options?"

"Well Christopher wanted to write you a song," Buck says. "But neither one of us are songwriters, and I'm not the best singer. So it's probably a gift that you don't have to hear that."

Eddie chuckles, "You can't be  _ that _ bad."

"Maddie once told me I sounded like a dying bird," Buck says. "I was six. That didn't exactly boost my confidence."

Christopher giggles and Eddie smiles. "What did you want to do?" He's surprised when Buck ducks his head, his cheeks visibly warming. "Buck?"

"He wanted to hire an airplane telling you that you're amazing in the sky," Christopher says. 

He takes a bite of his pancake, oblivious to the growing tension in the room. 

"Is that true?" Eddie asks. Not that he thinks Christopher would lie. But he wants to hear it from Buck. 

Buck nods, "Yeah. It's true. I mean, you are amazing. You're an amazing dad and person and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"Me too," Christopher says. 

Eddie's hit with the sudden urge to lean across the table and kiss Buck. Not that he hasn't had that thought multiple times a day. It's just the first time today.

"Thanks," Eddie says. "You're pretty amazing too."

The words don't feel like enough, but from the pleased smile Buck gives him it's the right thing to say.

They finish their breakfast, and then move into the living room. Christopher sits on the floor in front of the tree and opens his presents. He seems happy with them all but from the excited cry he lets out when he opens it, the firetruck Buck gives him might be his favorite. 

"Thank you Buck," Christopher says, smiling up at him. 

Buck smiles and takes the cocoa Eddie hands him. "You're welcome buddy. Now you can be a firefighter too. Just like you wanted."

Eddie's surprised at that. He's always shown interest in firefighters because that's what Eddie does, but he's never told him he wanted to be one. The fact that he shared that with Buck has warmth spreading through him. 

He takes a sip of his cocoa and looks at Buck. He's smiling softly as he watches Christopher play.

"You know, they say the best and more lasting thing you can give a kid is memories," Eddie says, looking over at Buck. His hand comes up to trail along the back of his neck. "I'm glad you're here for ours."

Buck turns his head towards him and smiles. "Yeah?"

Eddie nods. He puts his cocoa on the table, before grabbing Buck's and doing the same. Buck watches him as he gets on his knees and moves closer. "I'm glad you're here, Buck. Not just today, but in our lives. I don't think I can ever tell you what that means. How much we love you.  _ I  _ love you."

Buck's sits up straighter. He brings a hand up to Eddie's cheek, and brushes his thumb across it, smiling softly at him. "I love you too. Both of you. And I'm so grateful you've let me be part of this."

"You're our family," Eddie tells him. He panics when Buck's eyes start watering and he cups his cheeks, brushing the tears away. "Did I say something wrong?"

Buck gives a wet laugh. "No. No. I'm just… I'm happy. So fucking happy I'm literally crying."

Eddie laughs, and leans in, bringing their foreheads together. "I'm happy too."

He doesn't realize he's crying until Buck's hand comes up and wipes his tears away. 

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" Eddie jokes. 

Buck's eyes move to Christopher, who is still playing with his new fire truck, completely oblivious to Eddie and Buck's semi breakdown on the couch. He gaze moves back to Eddie and he smiles, softer this time. "Trio."

It's just one word. So simple. Yet it sends Eddie's heart racing. He can't hold back any longer. He closes the few remaining inches between them and kisses him. Buck's hand moves to the back of his neck and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. 

Eddie lets out a noise of surprise when he finds himself falling forward. At least until Buck steadies him with a hand on his hip. Eddie opens his eyes, which he must have closed at some point during the kiss, and gazes down into Buck's wide blue ones. 

They're both laying on the couch now, Eddie hovering over Buck. Eddie can't stop himself from kissing him again. Not now that he knows he can. That this is something they both want. 

"Get a room."

They both pull back, staring at each other with wide eyes, before looking over at Christopher. His truck is in his hand still, but now he's watching them, a wide smile on his face. 

"Where did you learn that?"

"Hen said it to Chimney and Maddie when they started kissing," Christopher says. 

"Gross," Buck mutters.

"I'm sure she'd say the same about us," Eddie says. "But something tells me you won't keep your hands to yourself."

"How can I when…?" He trails off, gaze drifting to Christopher. He clears his throat. "When I love you so much?"

Eddie chuckles and kisses his cheek. "Nice save." Eddie looks at Christopher, who's once again playing with his truck. "Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with me and Buck being together?" Eddie asks him. 

Christopher shrugs, "I thought you already were."

Eddie shares a look with Buck before addressing his son. "What?"

"You love each other," Christopher says. "And you love me. Isn't that what's important?"

Eddie feels tears stinging at his eyes again. Before he can even think of what to say, Buck is speaking. "Yeah buddy, that's what's important. And your dad and I love you so much."

"And each other," Christopher says. 

"And each other," Buck agrees.

"Okay," Christopher says. "Can I play now?"

"Sure buddy," Eddie says. "But only for a little longer. Then we have to get ready for dinner at Athena and Bobby's."

"Okay."

"He's amazing," Buck says, wrapping his arms around Eddie's waist and hugging him tightly.

"Yeah," Eddie sighs, leaning his head against Buck's shoulder. "He really is. So are you."

"You too," Buck says. Eddie doesn't have to see his face to know he's smiling. "At least five plane banners worth."

"Just five?" Eddie jokes. 

Buck laughs and kisses his head. He keeps lips there as he speaks. "I could fill the sky with how wonderful I think you are, Edmundo Diaz. Chris too."

For the second time that morning Eddie feels tears stinging. Happy ones. He doesn't need gifts or grand gestures. All he needs is right here with him. In the warmth of Buck's arms, and the happy boy playing on the floor with his fire truck. It's the perfect Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm out of studying hell I can finish my many fics I need to. I have at least three other Christmas fics y'all. Because I need all the fluff and feelings.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
